


A Pirate's Life

by soldahlia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Multi, Original Universe, Pirates, Secrets, Updating tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldahlia/pseuds/soldahlia
Summary: SO, first things first- I did NOT want to use number years, so I will use years described with words instead. So Leayd is the year of Yuri's birth. This is a twist on pirates, so it doesn't really follow the classical idea of pirates. They can and WILL plunder, but they also go so far as just making shipments for merchants that they are allied with. If anything doesn't make sense PLEASE comment so that I can make this a work that can be followed. Thank you to everyone who reads my shitty pirate au.





	A Pirate's Life

**Author's Note:**

> SO, first things first- I did NOT want to use number years, so I will use years described with words instead. So Leayd is the year of Yuri's birth. This is a twist on pirates, so it doesn't really follow the classical idea of pirates. They can and WILL plunder, but they also go so far as just making shipments for merchants that they are allied with. If anything doesn't make sense PLEASE comment so that I can make this a work that can be followed. Thank you to everyone who reads my shitty pirate au.

The Plisetsky Ship Clan of Eed, 20th Day of Mid-Spring of Leayd.

 

An unmarked letter arrived by a Plisetsky footman on that very morning, urgently requiring the attention of the Captain’s Quartermaster. They were surrounded by their load, a simple shipment of two hundred-fifty barrels of mead, on the southernmost port of Kernstead. Captain Nikolai Plisetsky, a man of a well forty, watched his Quartermaster’s rustic face turn in confusion, dark eyebrows furrowing. The confusion did not last long- by the end of the letter, he knew of his involvement to it. His eyes had turned to fear, and he threw the paper off of the port docks, into the dark waters of Eedon seas before his Captain could reach for it. 

“The letter was from my own estate in Eed- what is your business with that that I shouldn’t also be aware of?” He did not further press his disturbed colleague, instead only watching as his eyes cast back to the water. He was quiet for several beats longer, and did not speak until his eyes met his Captain’s. They did not stay there when he spoke.

“I must take a leave, my commander, if you could so grant me the time. I can be returned in two months,” His shoulders were hunched, and his words and hands trembled despite his efforts to keep his calm.

Nikolai could not help the mischievous smile that grew from his normally stoic expression. “There is no need for your leave, because we are leaving for the Mainland of Eed tomorrow, in case you have forgotten, and I shall have no quarrel accompanying you to my own home to seek out what you seem to be so afraid of,” He lowered his voice and sharpened his gaze, “Because there should be nothing for you there at all.” He did not hide his suspicions, and the Quartermaster did not speak to him again once, not even for news on food stores; instead, hastily laid notes told him of these things for the entire two month trip from Kernstead to Eed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was exactly two things that Nikolai Plisetsky loathed above all, and two things he loved above all. His two most hated things were secrets, especially involving those closest to him, though excepting his own secrets; and the second was, ironically, death. Now, the two things he most treasured were in the midst of both of the aforementioned- his own daughter, dead before him, as the secret was laid in his arms as proof of his own First Mate’s betrayal to him. As he held his heir in his right arm (he was so small, the poor thing) he used his left to plant two bullets in the Quartermaster. The first was in his heart, so he could hurt as Nikolai himself was, and the second as closely to his mouth as he could aim with a shaking hand. It was foolish, and too heartfelt, but Nikolai felt no remorse for the man, now all dark hair soaked with blood, a face no longer there- instead his heart ached for the woman in the bed behind him, blond hair long and pristine, already cleaned and preserved to spend the rest of her eternity.

A pirate, a Captain, had no need to show his tears. Before the first fell onto the frail picture of his world, he was removed to his chambers. The child in his arms was still quiet, though his large blue-green eyes still shone. He was pale, like his mother, with hair so light you could hardly see it, and was wrapped in a deep green cashmere blanket. “You are to be a powerful Captain, one day, Yuri Plisetsky. I can see it in your eyes even now.”

And so the heir was christened, and his future laid before him.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a PROLOGUE so it was much shorter than I wanted, but I didn't want to start the full next chapter with this one because I hope to have the chapters after this around 3,000 words.


End file.
